Blackberry Wings
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Ella and Iggy are in the mountians picking blackberries when everything goes blank. They both wake up in the worst place they can think of...The School.
1. Prologue

Me: Okay I need to do another Ella x Iggy story!!

Iggy: Yo, Iggy here. Razzle got another crazy Idea in her head!

Me: Mitochondrial Deoxyribonucleic Acid.

Iggy: Bless you.

Me: Silly, Mitochondrial Deoxyribonucleic Acid is DNA that is passed from mother to child. There for Ella has the same mitochondrial DNA as Max. Hint hint.

Iggy: Oh I get it! You are evilly smart!

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ella's POV

* * *

"Iggy," I called.

Iggy and I had decided to look for some early blackberries in the hills. So Iggy flew me all the way out here, in the beautiful green mountains we were hours from home. I loved it. It was midsummer and the flock had been living with us for awhile. I had developed a huge crush that nobody knew about but Angel, Max, and Nudge. All of whom assured me I wasn't treading on any toes.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked over to where he was kneeling next to a blackberry bush. I went over and sat next to him. His hands were moving feather light over the bush picking off the ripe berries. I rested my hand on his knee. He turned his head and smiled at me without seeing me. I could feel my heart speed up, so I was sure he could hear it. I leaned forward careful to take my time so he could not hear what I was doing. I pressed my lips to his. He flinched in surprise, but after a moment he started kissing me back. I put away and I took a deep breath.

"Ella I-" Iggy started to say, but he was stopped.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I moved my hand up and felt a dart of some kind.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Crap!

Me: That first bit was kinda like a prologue.

Iggy: Yeah Cuz it was really short.

Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just let me get on with the story.

* * *

Iggy's POV

* * *

I woke up and groaned. Where was I. Why can't I remember anything passed that kiss...

I smelled antiseptic. I opened my eyes and groaned again. I could see against the white background, my fears were confirmed, we were back at the school. I thought about how I had gotten here. Ella and I had been picking blackberries. Then ella kissed me...

ELLA!

Where was Ella?

I crawled to the front of my cage. Looking out from between the bars. I could see various machines and one, make that two operating tables. Ella was lying motionless one one of them. She looked unconscious.

"Ella," I whispered.

She didn't stir but my voice caught the attention of a white coat. I heard steps walking over to the cage.

"Subject 7 is awake," She said in a British accent. I heard the scratching of a pencil, she was taking notes. I scuttled back wards to the back of my cage far away from her. I felt around for an escape, finding none I back as far as I could. I hear the nozzle of a spray can and fell unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up again I realized OI could see. Like really, really see! Every detail! Colors and everything! I took stock of my self. I felt extremely sore, light headed, and my wing ached.

"ARGH"

I crawled to the front of my cage. I could see a blood transfusion going down into Ella's arm. She was in pain. A red beam of light was passing over her repeatedly.

"What are you monsters doing to HER!" I yelled instantly losing my cool.

"Experiment 15 is under going late mitochondrial deoxyribonucliec acid, avian type hybridization via Gamma Radiation, marrow, and blood transfusions." The red headed with coat said looking up.

In translation they were trying to make my Ella into an Avian-American. By the happy tone she had I assumed that they were succeeding.

A computer beeped behind her.

"Airsack and Marrow transplants have been accepted by Experiment 15's body," She read a loud.

Airsack transfer? But that would mean... I looked down at my abdomen, and lifted my shirt up. There was a three and a half inch long fresh pink scar. SHIT. I really hope I didn't need that.

I looked over around the room it was empty except for me, the whack jobs, and Ella.

* * *

About ten minutes later another white coat came into the room. He looked over at Ella and smiled in an evil, slimy way.

He opened hios mouth and said, "Good work on Experament 15, Dr. Transom. Put her in the cage with Experament 8."

They roughly picked up Ella, and tossed her in my crate. Thank God! The doctor kneeled, and looked in. She started at my eyes and I tried to keep them still, like I was still blind. She left, and closed the door leaving me alone with an unconscious Ella. The crate was big but not that big. I maneuvered her on to her side so she could lay on her side. she was shivering and whimpering. She must be so cold! I lay down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She stopped whimpering. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The School

Me:I love this story!

Iggy: Duh you wrote it!

Me: I love it still! Now please do the disclaimer

Iggy: Razzle does not own me, or Ella, or the school!

Me: Thank you!

* * *

Ella's POV

* * *

I woke up and tried to stretch, but my feet hit something cold and metal.

WHAT THE?!

I opened my eyes. Was I in a DOG CRATE! I looked around for Iggy. He was lying beneath me on the floor of the crate... with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Iggy!" I said nudging him with my elbow. He blinked his eyes open, and looked at me. I mean really looked strait at me, it was weired but seeing as we were in such close corners I dismissed it.

"Where are we!" I asked starting to panic.

"The school."

* * *

Me: I was going to stop this chapter here but I realized that this was way to short.

* * *

"I thought you destroyed the school?" I asked pushing my self up in to a sitting position, and took stock of my self. I had a few bruises, a long cut on my abdomen that had been sutured shut, a scar on the inside of my arm where an IV or blood transfusion would have been placed. My back and abdomen hurt like hell. I looked over at Iggy, he was in as bad a shape as I was. I moved and groaned.

"What happened to us how did we get here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We were kidnapped," he said. I gave him my 'ah dur' face.

"I am giving you my 'Ah dur' face Iggy," I said a loud.

"I know I can see it," he said.

"What! Really?!" I said forgetting where we were.

"SHhhhhhhhhh... Yes they fixed my eyes some how," He said putting his hand over my mouth, "And they took a lot of my blood and Bird kid organs, and transferred it to you."

"WHAT THE FLOCK?! That explains all the spiffy matching scars. So they trying to make me into a Avian-American." I said taking a page out of Max's sarcasm book.

"Yes, using mitochlorine dexoo- what ever acid," Iggy said.

"Mitochondrial DNA? Like the DNA passed from mother to child?" I asked remembering my advance biology classes.

"Yep! Yours is same as Max's. Them what gave them this whole Idea." Iggy said in a low whisper, looking around at the lab.

Suddenly a shap shooting pain spred through my back around my shoulders. The last thing I heard before I passed out from the pain was Iggy.

"Ella are you okay. HOLY-"

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Wings

Me: I can't not update this story!

Iggy: Then just write it!

Me: okay going for the third update in one day.

* * *

Ella's POV

* * *

I woke up cradled in Iggy's arms again. I snuggled into his chest. My back felt heavy and it hurt. Badly. I grimaced and sat up trying to ease the pain in my back. Then I felt them, there were feathers. I looked over at Iggy, he was looking at me with a sort of sad expression on his face. His wings were flared out behind him... But that meant the feather were mine?! I craned my neck around to look at my back. Two white wings with purple splotches had sprouted from my back. I flared them out a little, my wing span was about 7 feet long. In the past year I had caught up with Max in height even though she was two years older than me, so I am sure that they would not keep me in the air long, if at all. I flapped them once and they responded smoothly albeit painfully.

"Whoa I have wings!" I said stupidly.

Iggy laughed, rolled his eyes, and gave me a 'No DUR' look. I felt one of my wing feathers it was soft and smooth.

"Your wings are still growing. They started to grow when you passed out, about 7 hours ago," Iggy said with a grave look on his face. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"So my total wing span grew at a rate of 1/5 of an inch per minute. No freckin wonder they hurt so much!" I said as a wave of pain rolled through me.

"Oh goody Experament 15 has retained cognitive thinking process. Now I don't have to test you for that!" The scary red-headed white coat said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Iggy. He stifled a laugh. I watched as she left the room.

I rubbed my wings the as Iggy began to speak, "We need to think of away to escape, but not until you can fly."

"Yeah!"

* * *

I wanted to stop here But I am feeling generous today!

* * *

About two and a half hours later the scary red headed white coat came in.

"Time for tests experiment 15!" She said overly bright.

She pulled me out of our cage with force I wasn't expecting. Iggy tride to grab me but the white coat shut the door too fast. She tied up my wrists and hauled me out the door.

"I'm coming! No need to be rough!" I said as she jerked me through ther facility. I looked around memorizing every door window hall way and room.

* * *

4 hours later I was thrown back into the cage with Iggy. I curled up in a ball and sobbed. The thing they did to me were so horrible. I couldn't bear to think about them. No wonder none of the Flock never wanted to talk about it. I felt Iggy's arm wrap around my should as he whispered soothing words. I turned around and cried into his chest. He sat there for God knows how long as he stroked my hair and calmed me down.

* * *

"Do you think Mom and the Flock found out we were taken yet?" I asked dring my eyes.

"Maybe, Nudge and Total are great trackers. Or the voice might have told Max." he said, "What did they do to you in there?"

I cringed from the memories, "I don't feel like talking about it, but one good thing did come of it."

"What?" He asked.

"I found a way we can escape!"


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Me: Update!

Iggy:*rolls eyes* Your like the energizer bunny. Its really starting to freak me out.

Me: Weeeellllllll I have readers to entertain! So onward.

* * *

Ella's POV

* * *

After carefully recounting my escape plans. Iggy and I decided we should be well rested for our escape. So we decided to take a nap.

I woke up first, my wings no longer hurt and they were currently a stunning 15 feet. Wow that sounds weird to me, my wings.

Anyway, I thought shaking Iggy awake.

I gave him the hand signal for 'the coast is clear.'

He took out his makeshift lock picks and proceeded to make thieves around the world ashamed of themselves.

The lock opened and he gave me the signal for 'Lets go!'

Within minutes we were running down the halls silently, towards the room where the sky light was. We got to the door without anyone catching us, but it was locked. AGAIN.

"I don't think we have time to pick it!" I whisper yelled starting to panic. Well would only have on shot at an escape, and this way it.

Iggy spun around at kicked the door down. HOT. Alarms started blaring through out the building. Great.

"Hurry!" Iggy yelled stealth no longer an option. He flew up and kicked the sky light. Which sent it crashing down to the floor. I felt some small fragments embed themselves into my skin. He flew out and waited for me outside.

It was now or never.

I jumped up high moving my wings in a circular motion the way Iggy taught me to. It worked I was hovering a foot of the ground. I herd footsteps coming down the hall way behind me. I flapped my wings a little harder and flew up out of the window.

"Come on!" Iggy said grabbing my hand and running acrossed the roof. I herd foot steps on the roof behind us, they defiantly weren't white coats. I didn't dare look back in case I tripped. Feral growling came from the direction of the steps. Shit. Why were we running! We did have wings couldn't we fly away? We reached the end of the roof and threw ourselves of. I almost forgot to snap my wings out. Almost.

We soared upwards. It felt amazing! The wind whiped through my loose hair and my wing were working powerfuly. Flying under my own power was way better than when the flock would carry me.

We flew in silence for a moment the sounds of the school fading away from our ears.

"Did you get a look at the things that were chasing us?" I asked Iggy after I felt I had gotten the rythem of flying down.

"No. But I don't think they were Erasers. They sounded more cat like." Iggy said confusion coloring his face.

I forgot to flap. Flying back up to Iggy's altitude I looked below us. Night and I didn't see anything but the glow of a city on the horizon, and a two lines of red dots and white dots going different directions.

"Where do you think we are?" Iggy asked.

I looked around rolling hills barely visible in the moon light, wind turbines, and a few ranch houses were the only thing I cloud make out besides the dots.

"I dunno. Maybe Nebraska?" I said remebering some of my moms road trips.

"You realize I have no idea where that is, right?" Iggy said with a straight face.

"Rectangular in the middle of the U.S. Remind me to teach you geogaphy when we get home." I said with a smile.

"So thats the plan, get back to your house and find the flock?" Iggy said.

"Well yeah I guess so. But we need new clothes and supplies," I said looking at my old shirt and pants.

"Well how opposed are you to shoplifting?" Iggy said with a smile.

"After what I've been through this week I'll do anything," I said looking back down at the dots that looked back at the dots, which I was now suspecting was a highway.

I folded my wings and angled into a dive. Iggy might Have said something but I didn't catch it. I leveled out about 20 feet above the road. The sign said Sidney, Nebraska one mile. I flew back up to Iggy, he didn't look to happy.

"There's a town one mile that way," I said pointing.

We landed in the Wal Mart parking lot a few minutes later. I tucked my wings into my shirt which felt weird.

"Let's go! You get clothes and a back pack with some food. I'll do the same. We'll meet up in Electronics." Iggy said taking charge. I nodded I was starving.

I walked inconpisulaly into the Wal Mart, It was around 3 a.m. so all the weird people were out. After I was passed the greeters, I ran to the juniors section and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, purple tank top, a dark denim half-jacket, socks, and various under garments. I walked passed the sleeping attendant into the changing room. Once I was safe in the stall I ripped holes for my wings in the shirt and jacket with a pocket knife I had grabbed. I put the clothes on and walked back out of the rooms. I grabbed a back pack, and purple and black Vans. Slipping both those on I grabbed some, white rimmed sun glasses, a watch, and a ton of caned soup, chips, cookies, and various other things I thought we might need .

I looked at my new watch it was 4:08 time to meet Iggy by electronics. I walked over to him. He was wearing a light blue zipper hoodie, dark washed jeans, and Vans. He had a bulging back pack, and there were wires sticking out of his pocket. Bombs.

"You really went all out didn't you," he said with a laugh. He must feel safer here. I nodded and we walked out of the store together. We walked out the door and the pitful alarms went off. I looked over at Iggy and he nodded.

The rent a cop walked towards us.

"You two stop right there."

Iggy and Whipped our wings out and flew off into the early morning.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
